Periwinkle
by Rainstorm Amaya Arianrhod
Summary: Periwinkle: Joyoftheground.


**A/N:** Pasco/Evvy. Why do I climb the mountains of 50 themes? Because they're there.

Cookies to the reviewer who gets that quote.

**Dedication:** To Noo and her drawings, may they ever flourish.

**Disclaimer:** Neither Pasco, nor Evvy, nor the 50 themes thingie belong to me. So there.

**mountainsanddancesmountainsanddancesmountainsanddances**

01 Walking

"We have to walk why?" Pasco grumbled, and Evvy didn't bother to tell him that the last time she rode anything it was a camel, and she fell off.

02 Waltz

"It's a dance," Evvy said with revulsion, eyeing the spinning couples on the dancefloor, "I don't do dances-" and too late, she realised that Pasco most definitely did dances.

03 Wishes

"Don't wish for what you can't have," was Sandry's advice, but Pasco will keep on wishing.

04 Wonder

Evvy wondered at Pasco's dances, and Pasco marveled at what Evvy could do with stone, and they were equal.

05 Worry

"You shouldn't worry about missing Briar," Pasco once told Evvy practically, "not when Rosethorn will shout at you if you aren't in the garden right this minute…" but he can't be sure if she heard.

06 Whimsy

When Briar came to Discipline to see Rosethorn and Evvy, they sat on the roof. Pasco called them in on behalf of Lark, and then inquired as to why all three of them saw fit to perch there. "Oh, whimsy," Evvy grinned.

07 Waste

Pasco never understood why Evvy finished her plate and then ate what he'd left. "Because she thinks it's a waste otherwise," Lark answered him, and then turned away when he asked why that was.

08 Whiskey and rum

"Well, that was a bad idea," Evvy remarked, looking at the blackened crater. "I could have told you that stuff was alco- al-co-" "Alcohol," Pasco supplied.

09 War

Pasco ran down from the wall, away from the pirates and the blazebalm and the dead sailors on their broken ship, and Evvy called after him, "Good thing you were never in a war, Twinkletoes!"

10 Weddings

"What am I doing at a wedding?" Evvy growled in Pasco's ear. "It's Lady Sandry's cousin's wedding, so shut up!" came the reply.

11 Birthday

Pasco had always thought it very sad that Evvy couldn't remember what her birthday was.

12 Blessing

Evvy often thought it a blessing that although Pasco chattered on, he confined himself to dancing and let her get on with the stone.

13 Bias

Evvy privately considered that Pasco was wasting his time with that oh-so-secret crush on Lady Sandry- but then, she was biased.

14 Burning

Rosethorn once threatened to hang Evvy in the well and then added for the sake of originality added that she'd set fire to Evvy's feet too. Evvy just grinned across at her and reminded her cheerfully that stone burns very badly.

15 Breathing

He hadn't known that Evvy couldn't swim, but it was a relief when he dragged her, panicking, out of the water and found that she was still breathing.

16 Breaking

Somehow, when Pasco slipped and broke his leg, Evvy escaped breaking hers on the same patch of slippery oil. Pasco supposed that's because stone doesn't bend, but it doesn't break either.

17 Beliefs

Evvy believed in no gods. After the first fierce debate, Pasco decided not to argue with her.

18 Balloon

Just because her hair was a birds'-nest in the shape of a balloon in the morning did not make it any reason for Pasco to make fun of her, but he did anyway.

19 Balcony

"Watch out," Evvy shrieked as Pasco spiraled dizzily towards her, "they haven't fixed the balcony since the last time you crashed into it doing your stupid twirling!"

20 Bane

Pasco once yelled that Evvy was the bane of his life after she tripped him for the fourth time in a day. Surprisingly, that made her mend her behaviour.

21 Quiet

Evvy was not normally quiet. Pasco poked her to see if she was asleep, and she opened her mouth and bellowed "I'M MEDITATING HERE!" right in his ear. Then he was quiet too.

22 Quirks

It was one of his little quirks, Evvy found, that he would not be woken in the morning. And it was immense fun to try and wake him.

23 Question

Evvy never asked questions, but she saw everything; and that included Pasco and his little girlfriends.

24 Quarrel

But she felt she couldn't just let it go when she saw him kissing a young noble student, and that night she confronted him about Celandine. The resulting argument made stones shiver all over Winding Circle.

25 Quitting

Pasco said some poisonous things then, but so did Evvy, and she won't quit- because he's still her friend.

26 Jump

Evvy doesn't do 'jumping to it', and she told Skyfire so first time he told her to 'jump to it and run some errands for me', encouraged by Pasco's growing grin at the ridiculousness of a short girl facing down tall lanky powerful Skyfire.

27 Jester

Lots of people, in fact, found that incident funny- Evvy smiled uneasily and accepted compliments to their faces, but later, privately, she complained to Pasco that she hadn't meant to make a joke of it, just take Skyfire down a few notches. Pasco thought even that was hilarious.

28 Jousting

"What is this?" Evvy moaned, and "This is boring!" and "Why are they trying to hurt each other? It's pointless!" and eventually Pasco gave up and left the jousting stands for Evvy's preferred destination of the food stalls.

29 Jewel

His Longnight present to Evvy was a palm-sized, egg-shaped, rounded amethyst with her name carved in it. She smiled, and thanked him, and later she scratched the additional word 'Pasco' lightly into the stone.

30 Just

Sandry had been unable to stop the townsfolk burning the arsonist, and Lark and Rosethorn were in Summersea on the day by some accident, but Evvy refused to let Pasco watch. "It's not right," she said angrily, and dragged him back to the cart.

31 Smirk

On an impulse, she kissed him, and smirked at the expression of utter bewilderment on his face. "Aw, sweet," she said, and kissed him again.

32 Sorrow

Evvy might not remember her birthday, but she did remember the exact date her mother sold her.

33 Stupidity

Pasco had a talent for tripping over when he was around Evvy. She helped him up, kissed him, and then she told him he was stupid, but Pasco didn't mind that.

34 Serenade

Evvy really couldn't sing, but she knew the words, and Pasco could sing, but he couldn't remember the words. So Evvy taught Pasco the words, and Pasco sang them.

35 Sarcasm

Evvy might not have been a good singer, but she had a gift for sarcasm. She just didn't use it on Pasco.

36 Sordid

Evvy and Pasco couldn't hide that they liked each other, and the rumours that got spread as a result disgusted then.

37 Soliloquy

They didn't talk to themselves, and neither did Lark or Rosethorn. Comas suggested that perhaps they talked to each other.

38 Sojourn

Evvy had looked forward to visiting the mines, but it wasn't a holiday without Pasco.

39 Share

When she came back, Pasco had just wheedled a cake from Gorse. Like everything else, they shared it.

40 Solitary

Evvy realized that the worst years of her life had been the ones between running away from her slave-master and meeting Briar- the solitary ones.

41 Nowhere

Pasco and Evvy were not quite adults, and they still played children's games like It. In the middle of one of these games, Evvy chased Pasco down an alley to a dead end. "Where are you going?" she asked, half-laughing, half-panting, out of breath. "Nowhere," Pasco said, and, unexpectedly, hugged her. His breath tickled her ear. "You're It," he whispered.

42 Neutral

When Lark was angry at Rosethorn, Pasco and Evvy remained strictly neutral; sitting upstairs in Pasco's room, holding hands, listening to the yells and crashes downstairs.

43 Nuance

Pasco had a way of inflecting his words with other meanings that made Evvy shiver slightly.

44 Near

There were times when near to people was too near, Pasco thought, but then Evvy's smile flashed through his mind and he thought, well, maybe not all people.

45 Natural

Other girls he knew plastered themselves in powders. They simpered. Evvy just scrubbed her face with cold water in the morning. She grinned her shameless grin. Pasco knew which one he liked better.

46 Horizon

Evvy loved the sunrise; she sat on the thatched roof of Discipline and watched it. And the sunrise looked all the better when there was someone to watch it with her.

47 Valiant

For all the weird and wonderful rumours that fly around Winding Circle about Pasco and Evvy, he knows there's one thing he'll never hear of her; that she was ever any less than valiant.

48 Virtuous

Evvy bothered herself about many things. Virtue was not often one of them.

49 Victory

"Victory," Pasco said, "is when the bad guys go away." Evvy didn't smile. "You don't want me to go away, do you?"

"'Course not," Pasco said, and kissed the top of her head. "You're not a guy."

50 Defeat

"So is defeat when you give in?" Evvy asked, and kissed him back.


End file.
